AutumnClan
This Clan is owned by Prowllu! To join, leave a comment with the following information: Name || Gender || Age ' Please be descriptive. Here you'll describe the cat's pelt, eye color and personality! Maybe add a bit about the cat's history here as well- it's your call. Users with Cats in the Clan/Outside the Clan Description AutumnClan is a Clan that lies in the middle of a forest, with trees whose leaves stay in the red, yellow and orange colors of autumn year-round. Though the trees stay with their leaves year-round, the weather is rather unpredictable where AutumnClan lives. A river cuts through their territory. Cats who are in this Clan are generally very quick to act, and snappy. Major Clan Landmarks '''Camp '- a group of thick oaks with low branches makes up the camp. Dens are made inside the oaks thick, tangled branches, in comfortable moss-and-lichen crevices. Queens and kits nest lower to the ground so the kits don't get hurt if they exit the den, while the warriors are the second closest to the ground. The leader, deputy and medicine cats all have their own trees, which are connected to the others by thick intertwining branches. A small creek runs through the camp's oaks at the base, which is sometimes filled with small fish. 'The Training Clearing '- Young warriors and new apprentices alike come here to train in the grassy, sandy area. Climbable oaks line the clearing, so the Clan is well versed in tree battle. 'The Lake '(also known as The Lake Line to the older cats.) - the lake makes their territory a peninsula. We RP with the Following Clans: *BerryClan '''Clan Rules: *1 moon = 1 month. So, 12 moons would mean one year old. *Kits must be seven ''moons to be an apprentice. *Apprentices are required to go through at least ''three' moons of training to become a warrior, but they must be at least ten moons old to become a warrior- at twelve moons, unless the cat doesn't deserve it or is truly not ready, they are named warriors. *Warriors must retire at the age of 120 moons, (ten years old) though the leader will lead until they die. Medicine cats and Deputies also have the choice of when to retire. Allegiances 'Leader:' Hollowstar || Male || 125 moons Hollowstar has always been a great leader, even in his reckless youthful days. He has a beautiful, light brown pelt that is streaked with darker brown flecks, and solemn green eyes. Hollowstar is a kind leader with a firm, no-nonsense way of leading that is favorable to many- he dotes on the deputy, Ravenheart, constantly nowadays as he has only one life left. Hollowstar constantly finds himself getting sick, and his condition is deteriorating constantly, though Rainydew has confirmed it's just due to old age, and not any clanmate-life-endangering illness. He's friendly with any cat he talks with in the Clan, and gives stellar advice when he's not snoozing. (Prowllu) 'Deputy:' Ravenheart || Male || 32 moons Ravenheart is a handsome, muscular young tom with a dark gray pelt with black bengal-type stripes. His fur is long and bunches up slightly at his neck, giving him the look of having something like a lion's mane. His eyes are of a normal, soft blue color, like the sky on a clear day. He is a kind cat, despite his very dark-looking exterior. A true leader with a strong will and a determination to do what is right, he was chosen for his ability to think fast and work well in groups. Ravenheart's best interests are with the Clan, and always the cat with the plan. (Prowllu) 'Medicine Cat:' Rainydew || Female || 36 moons Rainydew is a small, slender, gray dappled she-cat with bright blue eyes and black ear tips. Despite her short and sometimes fiery temper, she is very good at her job and patient with those younger than her. Her memory for herbs has been apparent since she was a young kit, and an obvious choice for the position. She is willing to challenge something she does not believe as right, and will not hesitate to do so. Even though she is a medicine cat and not entirely too skilled in battle, she would work just as hard to defend her clan-mates as she does to heal them. (Nightwhisper7) Apprentice, Willowpaw 'Medicine Cat Apprentice:' '''Willowpaw || Female || 7 moons''' The newly-made apprentice of the medicine cat, this pretty light brown she-cat has darker brown points and a white chin and chest. She is delicate and tiny, built for speed and endurance, though she doesn't have a bone in her body that lives for fighting. Willowpaw's sweet, down-to-earth personality makes her a beloved member of the Clan, and her willingness to learn and please is a key characteristic of her will to be a medicine cat. She absolutely loves being a medicine cat, and couldn't think of any other way to live her life. Despite being such a timid cat, she does enjoy hunting from time to time; she's light on her feet, which makes her an agile and easy huntress. (Prowllu) Mentor, Rainydew 'Warriors:' Ratpelt || Male || 28 moons Ratpelt is a dark gray, greasy-furred tom. His fur sticks up in clumps no matter how much grooming he does, and his mismatched brown and amber eyes seem to always be giving something a glare. He prefers to keep to himself and is a very impatient feline when it comes to someone younger than him However, if given the opportunity to apprentice someone, he is a very good teacher when it comes to battle tactics and the history of his clan. (Nightwhisper7) Maplespider || Male || 23 moons Maplespider is a long-legged, fluffy, golden tom with round amber eyes. His tail is bent at an awkward angle, broken from a tree incident when he was an apprentice. He is a very energetic and friendly cat, always making new friends wherever he goes. This young warrior plays a lot of jokes on his clan-mates, sometimes being a pest, but always apologizes if he does begin to annoy someone. He has his heart set on the idea of having a family because he loves kits and the idea of having someone who he could actually love and would love him back is something that he's never experienced before. (Nightwhisper7) '''Robinfur || Female || 32 moons''' This red-brown she-cat is wiry and strong, with long legs and a strong personality. Her eyes are a vibrant amber color, and would be the first thing any other cat would notice about her. She has a short pelt, which is all the same red-brown color save for the faint dark brown tabby stripes that run through it. Strong-willed, this she-cat puts her heart into everything she does, and has a strong sense of what's right. While she has a strong sense of right in the world, she has a tendency to be a bit clumsy with her words and overbearing, but overall, she does what she does for the sake of the Clan. She was an apprentice at the same time as Ravenheart, and they are close friends; however, she has no romantic interest in him. (Prowllu) '''Silverleaf || Female || 25 moons''' Silverleaf is a docile, slender white she-cat with light silver blotches on her body, the most noteable on covering the left half of her face, her paws, her back, and her tail-tip. Bright blue eyes convey her sweet, down-to-earth personality that she's so well-known for, and she has a smooth way with words. Silverleaf is intelligent, and is good at reading other cat's emotions; some say she'd be better off as a medicine cat than as a warrior, but they change their minds soon after seeing this she-cat fight. Quick on her feet and agile, this she-cat is a quiet threat to any enemy. (Prowllu) Nightflight || Female || 21 moons Nightflight is a short furred, sleek, charcoal-coloured she-cat with very long tail, a torn ear and a pair of dark blue eyes, just like sea. Nightfight always talks to cats in a short way, so the cats think she is cool. When she has her spare time, she spends her time to train her fighting skills. She is also calm when danger awaits, she will fight for her clan. (Sumwantin) '''Seabreeze ''|| Male || 27 moons Seabreeze is a long furred pale gray tabby tom with one black paw and a pair of icy blue eyes. He is Nightflight's brother. He loves swimming. When the sun goes high, Seabreeze always dives into the rivers and swim inside. However, he always makes a huge splash when jumping into the water. Besides, Seabreeze is scared of the moon. When the moon appears, he hides into his den and don't come out. Furthermore, Seabreeze is always angry when a cat teases him. (Sumwantin) Apprentice, Horsepaw. ''' '''Nightwind || Female || 24 moons Nightwind is a black she-cat with long furred and smoky gray eyes. She is Sunfire, Fallingleaves, Morningflower, Snowfur, and Dawncloud's sister. She can run really fast, and other cats always disliked her because she's got bad temper. When night comes, she can see in the dark, so she often hunt at night. She never afraid about what lays ahead. (Silvermoon4713) Sunfire || Female || 24 moons Sunfire is golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a crushed left leg caused by the monster. She's often got ignore since she is always so quiet. Her hearing are so sharp that she can hear every single piece of prey that scuffling among the leaves. (Silvermoon4713) 'Apprentices:' Horsepaw || Tom || 13 moons Horsepaw is a fluffy brown tom with a short tail, a scar on his foreleg and a pair of grass green eyes. He is Nightflight and Seabreeze's smallest brother. Horsepaw is always diligent when he has spare time. He hunts for the clan and give the food to others first. Nightflight always tells him not to give his food to others, but Horsepaw ignores her. Horsepaw loves hunting and chatting. However, his talking always makes other cats angry. Then he shouts help to his sister and brother. So, Horsepaw's brother and sister always tell him not to talk too much and talk what he needs. (Sumwantin) Mentor, Seabreeze. || Maplepaw || She || 7 Moons Maplepaw is a cream colored she-cat with a white muzzle she has two scars on her front right leg and a small scar on her chest she has beautiful amber eyes. She is a very annoying brat and rarely thinks about others she is a terrible hunter and a great fighter. She was abused by her mother and siblings when she was a loner but one day she ran off and joined the clan. 'Queens:' Do not ask to join as a queen. They will come during the roleplay. 'Kits:' Do not ask to join as a kit. They will come during the roleplay. 'Elders:' Do not ask to join in as an Elder. Your cat will become one during the roleplay. Cats Outside the Clan (+Outside Groups) 'Non-Group Loners:' 'Loner Group:' 'Non-Group Rogues:' 'Rogue Group:' 'Roleplay ' Please sign all roleplays with four ~'s, and after that, press Enter and input four -'s. ---- Ravenheart carefully made his way around the branches of the camp, traveling from the warrior's den to the small stream below the camp to get a drink before he started sending off morning patrols. Robinfur had her paws in the stream, going after the small fish that swam in the shallows. Ravenheart flicked his tail and let out an amused purr as the fish scattered when her paws hit the water, and he dipped his head to get a drink. "Robinfur, you're worse than a kit," A soft, teasing voice called from behind the two, and Ravenheart and Robinfur turned their heads to see Silverleaf, who was sitting on a tree branch, flicking her tail back and forth. She was sitting among the other warriors, her fur glistening in the morning light. Ravenheart let out an amused purr, and Robinfur snorted, "You'll be quiet when I finally catch one of these mouse-brained minnows!" '--קг๏ฬllย • ι ωιℓℓ вє тнαт gяιм яємιи∂єя тσ нυмαиιту • 00:34, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ---- Maplespider, sitting beneath the tree, purred at the she-cats' remarks. "I have no doubt you will catch one, Robinfur... Eventually." The golden tom gave his chest fur a few quick licks to smooth it. He stood up and took the few steps he had to the stream, bending slightly and taking a drink before sitting back up to run a paw over his ear. --Whisper[[User_talk:Nightwhisper7|♪The ]]''Sound ''''of ''[[User:Nightwhisper7/My Characters|''Silence♪]] 01:33, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ---- '''"Of course I will!" Robinfur grumbled as she watched the minnows race away. She lowered her head to get a drink, and Ravenheart snorted. "We ought to do some morning hunting patrols, and then work our borders." Ravenheart more suggested than ordered- it was normally really quiet around AutumnClan's territory, but the threat of rouges and loners was always hanging over them. As of late, many patrols had reported multiple rouge scents along different borders; they always came within pawsteps of the border, but never crossed it. Silverleaf hopped down from her branch, landing elegantly on the ground next to Maplespider. "I can take a hunting patrol, we'll go hunt near the Twoleg border and check it while we're out there," Silverleaf suggested, and Ravenheart let out an appreciative mew.' "Sounds good. Maplespider and Ratpelt can go with you. I'll take Robinfur with me, and I'll see if Rainydew will let us borrow Willowpaw; she needs to know the borders as well as any of us."' --קг๏ฬllย • ι ωιℓℓ вє тнαт gяιм яємιи∂єя тσ нυмαиιту • 19:49, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ---- Ratpelt, grunting as he dropped from a branch and landed awkwardly, padded closer to Silverleaf and Mapelspider. He sat down to wait for when they'd leave. Rainydew looked down from a place where she was perched among the branches, apparently getting ready to leap down from the tree with some sort of herb that she was carrying. "Of course you can take Willowpaw. Just don't long, please." She managed around the leaves, beginning to prepare to leap again, but having to be careful so she wouldn't damage the leaves. --Whisper[[User_talk:Nightwhisper7|''♪The ]]''Sound ''''of ''[[User:Nightwhisper7/My Characters|''Silence♪]] 20:26, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ---- (I went ahead and made a leader, though he's old and sick, so expect a little competition for the next deputy to add some drama into the roleplay!) Ravenheart promised a speedy, safe return to the medicine cat, and gathered up the excited young apprentice and Robinfur. Willowpaw was happily bounding in front of the two warriors, her ears pricked up as she looked around. "It's been awhile since I've been this far out of camp- it's so pretty outside!" She squeaked, and the two warriors let out an amused purr as they headed out of the camp- Ravenheart paused, calling out to Nightflight.' "Nightflight! Would you mind joining our patrol?"' ~~ Hollowstar got up from his nest to watch his clanmates leave, a wistful look on his face.' "I didn't think I'd ever miss patrolling like I do now,"' He rasped, looking to his medicine cat with tired eyes.' "But Ravenheart looks like he's managing well. I couldn't have picked a better cat to leave the Clan too, don't you think?"' He rambled, leaning against the entryway of the den. Hollowstar had been falling ill with bouts of tiredness and very sudden weight loss lately- he spent most of his days in the medicine cat den, sleeping and chatting with Willowpaw in one of the comfortable nests under Rainydew's careful eyes. It was obvious to any medicine cat that the leader's last life was soon to be over, and there were whispers throughout the Clan about it. קг๏ฬllย • ι ωιℓℓ вє тнαт gяιм яємιи∂єя тσ нυмαиιту • 22:06, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ---- (Ooo, looking forward to this! xD) Rainydew gave Hollowstar a nod, setting down her leaves. "Ravenheart is a good warrior, and I have no doubt he'll be a great leader. It was a wise choice." The dappled she-cat looked out at the cats beginning to leave for patrol. "And as for patrolling, you have served your clan many moons in that aspect. All you need to do now is sit back and enjoy yourself - as much as you can." The medicine cat looked to Hollowstar. "How are you feeling? Any aches? Pains? Are you hungry?" ~~ Maplespider looked down at his paws while his patrol was on their way to hunt, and a loud shriek escaped him. The fluffy feline leapt backwards. Ratpelt looked back, his spikey fur fluffing up even more. He expected to find Maplespider swarmed with enemies cats the way he screeched, but instead he found the golden tom violently shaking his paw. "I hate spiders.." Maplespider was muttering. Ratpelt didn't seem amused and turned his gaze forward once more. "How ironic." The gray tom grunted. (Awkward, random Maplespider above lol) --Whisper[[User_talk:Nightwhisper7|''♪The ]]''Sound ''''of ''[[User:Nightwhisper7/My Characters|''Silence♪]] 22:24, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ---- "Quite," Silverleaf snorted, flicking her tail back and forth.' "Come on, Maple''spider. We're not hunting spiders, so you'll be okay."' The white and silver she-cat joked, lifting her head to smell the wind. She honestly didn't understand how any cat could be scared of a ''bug. They were warriors, for StarClan's sake! ~~ "I will never stop worrying for this Clan- we went through much..." 'The Clan had lost many warriors last leaf-bare to the green-cough-inducing cold, including the former medicine cat and Hollowstar's old deputy. They were just now coming back from it with strong, healthy warriors, and Hollowstar worried that the Clan would never grow quite as large number-wise as before. '"I'm fine for now, Rainydew. There's no herb to cure an old tom's troubled head." He mewed with a rusty purr. קг๏ฬllย • ι ωιℓℓ вє тнαт gяιм яємιи∂єя тσ нυмαиιту • 23:13, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ---- Maplespider looked up, with a nervous laugh. "Sorry 'bout that." He chuckled, stepping lightly to be with his patrol again. Ratpelt rolled his eyes at the golden tom. "Somebody ain't so brave now, eh?" He snorted, flicking his tail. The gray feline began to scent around, see if there was any trails of some sort. ~~ Rainydew lowered her head at the memory of the terrible time. Then she lifted it and looked at Hollowstar with a purr. "While that may be true, it is my job to make sure you're comfortable and safe - for however long we have you left." --Whisper[[User_talk:Nightwhisper7|''♪The ]]''Sound ''''of ''[[User:Nightwhisper7/My Characters|''Silence♪]] 23:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ---- "No, you must set your paws at here, not there!" Seabreeze shouted angrily to his apprentice. In Seabreeze's thought, Horsepaw was so stupid to him. He did wrong even an easy action. Now Horsepaw set his paws on the right place, his claws unsheathed. "Good,"Seabreeze snorted. "You finally do well. Now you can earn you rest."Then he leaped down from the tree. Horsepaw looked at Seabreeze, then fell down on the ground. "Oh my, crash landing."Seabreeze sighed. --Bloody Forgiveness 13:02, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ---- "Of course I will!" Nightflight walked fast, to join Ravenheart's patrol. She looked at Ravenheart. Ravenheart, who had dark gray pelt and black bengal stripes, looked really awesome under the sunlight. Nightflight looked at his shadow. Don't know why, she had a little bit love on him.Bloody Forgiveness 13:30, August 30, 2016 (UTC) ---- Ravenheart let out a happy mew, finally pleased with his patrol. Willowpaw was excited and nearly leaping with each step she took as they headed towards the stream and the grassy hunting place in that area. Robinfur was following behind the young apprentice with Ravenheart and Nightflight, making quiet conversation as they walked. "Willowpaw would've made a fine warrior," Ravenheart commented with an amused purr as the apprentice dropped into a smooth hunting crouch, obviously on the trail of some type of prey. He sniffed the air and Robinfur joined him as they tasted the wind for any prey scent. '''"I'm sure she would've, but Rainydew chose a fine apprentice. I don't think I've ever seen a cat so eager to learn." '''Robinfur replied before heading towards the stream to try her luck with fishing. Ravenheart agreed wholeheartedly- the young she-cat was an amazing medicine cat, and a strong soul. He himself headed off in the direction of a tree, hoping to try his luck with a squirrel or bird. קг๏ฬllย • ι ωιℓℓ вє тнαт gяιм яємιи∂єя тσ нυмαиιту • 01:19, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ---- Nightflight was stalking a sparrow. At the moment she leaped up, the sparrow saw her and tried to fly away. She felt really nervous at that time. Suddenly, she saw Ravenheart leaped out from a tree, and pounced on the sparrow, then he gave it a bite. "Now let's bring it back to camp."He meowed. Nightflight looked at him, he looked really handsome. Nightflight thought she loved more for Ravenheart. Bloody Forgiveness 13:03, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Prowllu's Clans Category:Roleplay